


Cockatoo

by CharmsDealer



Series: Supernatural Sims [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cockatoo, Drabble, Gen, Past Relationships, Pets, The Sims 3, cockatoo!Balthazar, disgruntled!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, Balthazar is not a very friendly bird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockatoo

“Ah! Fucker bit me!” Dean stuck his finger in his mouth. He tasted blood where the bird’s sharp beak had cut his skin.

“Dean, Balthazar is not a very friendly bird,” Castiel reminded him. They’d been over this.

Dean glared at the cockatoo, which was perched on Castiel’s shoulder. It was a crafty son of a bitch. “He treats you just fine,” Dean grumbled, lowering his hand, “When he’s not _hitting on everyone_.”

Castiel tiped his shoulder away from Dean and stroked Balthazar’s chest comfortingly. “He belonged to a dear friend of mine.” The bird made a cooing noise that sounded suspiciously like ‘Cassy’ and began to nibble on the shell of Castiel’s ear. Dean’s eyebrows shot up as Castiel’s face coloured. “Who in Bathazar’s defense,” Castiel continued wryly, “Happened to be quite a womaniser.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean cocked his head with a hint of a smirk. “He teach it that too?”

Castiel ducked his head and tried to coax Bathazar onto his arm with little success. The bird continued whispering sweet nothings into his ear and began to tug little clumps of Cas’s hair. “Unfortunately, _yes_.”


End file.
